


Bloom Until We Ache

by sterlingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: Byleth invites Mercedes to tea with the very pure and noble intention of simply spending some time together in the chaos of war. But tensions are high, and the connection between the two women is undeniable. Is it really her fault if things get a little off track?
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Bloom Until We Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some simple, self-indulgent smut with my favorite lesbians because I love them and I am starving for content of this ship

The invitation to tea in Byleth’s quarters is perfectly innocent. She wants to spend more time with Mercedes, which has been more difficult to do as there’s been a war waging. Things have been chaotic, and there hasn’t been any breathing room to just enjoy each other’s company the way they used to. 

They see each other every day, but it’s never leisurely. They’ve both got their hands full with the work of fighting a war- Byleth especially- and things have just been intense. Rhea is missing, and the world feels on the edge of collapse, Edelgard and Dimitri going at it like rabid dogs. Needless to say, there hasn’t been much time for casual strolls and dinner dates.

But Byleth is determined to spend time with Mercedes in a way that has nothing to do with the war effort, and she seizes the first chance she gets, enjoying the pleased look on the other woman’s face when she invites her to her quarters for tea.

Mercedes comes after supper, looking radiant as always. Byleth is still a little unused to her cropped hair, but it looks dashing on her. They embrace as soon as the door shuts, and both women seem to melt a little in each other’s arms. After a long moment, they take a seat. Mercedes smiles as Byleth pours them tea, sighing contently.

“It’s been too long since we’ve done this,” she says as she fixes her tea, glancing at Byleth. “I’m surprised you had the free time.”

Byleth doesn’t mention the training session she cancelled with Felix for this evening, and smiles at her companion. 

“It’s rare, to be sure. But I couldn’t miss the opportunity to spend some time with you.”

Mercedes beams, her cheeks going a little pink. “You work so hard,” she says softly. “I’m just glad to see you able to relax, if only for a moment.”

Byleth dips her head as her cheeks heat in embarrassment. She never really knows what to do or say when Mercedes bestows such kind words on her. She looks up to see her smiling, and feels the corners of her own mouth lift slightly.

They talk as they drink and chew on tea biscuits and cakes, chatting easily. It’s easy to find things to discuss that aren’t about the war, surprisingly, and it’s nice. Easy. Byleth listens to Mercedes recount a story about a stable boy getting spooked by a horse, and is mesmerized by the sound of her laughter. When was the last time she got to just do this? Her budding feelings for Mercedes make her chest and stomach flutter as she listens to the other woman’s soft, serene laughter. 

Mercedes takes her hand across the table and gives it a gentle squeeze, making her flush. Emboldened, Byleth raises her hand and presses the back of Mercedes’ hand to her lips, making the other woman flush in turn. Her smile is radiant, her flushed cheeks a pretty sight, and it stirs something within Byleth. She stands and walks to the other side of the table, still holding Mercedes’ hand, and encourages her to follow suit. She stands, and they look at each other, something thrumming between them.

“May I?” Byleth asks softly.

Mercedes nods, and that’s all it takes- Byleth kisses her, sweeping her into an embrace as their mouths meet. Mercedes sighs into the kiss, her hands going to Byleth’s shoulders as hers go to Mercedes’ curvy waist, settling comfortably. Her mouth is soft and warm, pliant against the former professor’s, and she tastes sweet, their tea and treats lingering on her mouth. It feels natural, and their kiss is soft and open, tongues brushing and making both women shudder in each others’ arms as they kiss. 

Byleth deepens the kiss, making Mercedes gasp a little, and her grip tightens on her waist, pulling her in closer. The kiss quickly becomes much more intense, the heat between them bursting to life, the tension finally breaking. Everything they’ve been holding back seems to spill forth all at once, and Byleth lets her mouth move, going from Mercedes’ mouth to her jaw, kissing delicately but heatedly at the skin there, lips brushing her neck and making her gasp and shudder. 

“Byleth,” she whispers, a little raggedly. “Oh, Byleth.”

“I know,” she says, just as ragged, and starts kissing her again, bringing their mouths together in a heated clash. 

Mercedes clings to her, hands on her shoulders, and Byleth savors it, the feeling of this woman’s hands on her as she kisses her. They cling to each other as they kiss, heated and edging on desperate, tongue swiping against each other. Byleth takes Mercedes’ lower lip between her teeth and tugs, pulling a soft moan from the other woman, and it lights a fire in her core, something hot and bright burning in her gut. Arousal curls in her belly as she repeats her ministrations, making Mercedes’ pretty pink lips swell, abused from her ministrations. She squeezes Mercedes’ hips, and her hands tangle in Byleth’s hair, tugging a little and making her moan in turn. 

The tea on the table is long forgotten as Bylet backs Mercedes against her desk, still kissing her, both of them breathless and flushed. Time seems to slow a little and Byleth gets tunnel vision, only able to focus on the woman in front of her and around her as she kisses her relentlessly. They’re both breathless and flushed, and Mercedes looks beautiful like this, a little on the wrecked side. Byleth grins a little and kisses her again, unable to keep herself away for more than a few seconds. 

Easily, their mouths still attached, Byleth grabs Mercedes by the hips and lifts her onto the desk, making her gasp a little. She moves her mouth down Mercedes’ jaw, to her neck, making the other woman gasp softly, grip tightening on her shoulders a little. Byleth breathes heavily as she sucks a wet, red mark into Mercedes’ neck, making her shudder and moan.

“Byleth,” she gasps. “Oh.”

Byleth’s hands move, tracing the curves of Mercedes’ body with heat and wonder. Unable to help herself, she takes two handfuls of her breasts, kneading the heavy, soft flesh. Mercedes moans prettily, pushing into the contact as Byleth massages her, chest heaving. Spurred on by her apparent enthusiasm, Byleth wastes no time in frantically unbuttoning the other woman’s blouse.

As soon as Mercedes’ breasts are exposed, Byleth puts her mouth on them, taking the right one between her lips and teasing at a pretty pink nipple while she still massages the other one. Mercedes groans, pushing her chest into the contact and forcing more of her breast into Byleth’s mouth, which she all too gladly accepts. She worries the nipple until it’s rosy and swollen, and moves onto the other breast, making Mercedes squirm against her. Byleth throbs between her legs as she sucks and massages Mercedes’ breasts, the sound of her delicate moans only making the heat between them more intense.

Byleth comes back up and captures the other woman’s mouth in a kiss again. Her hands go down, squeezing her hips, and she hikes up Mercedes’ skirt around her knees. A hand slips between her legs, and they both gasp into their kisses as Byleth’s fingers brush wet heat. Mercedes shudders, and Byleth looks at her through her lashes.

“Can I?” She asks, and her voice sounds foreign to her, rough and husky.

Mercedes nods, and her lip trembles as she says softly, “Oh Byleth, please touch me.”

That’s all she needs, her own cunt throbbing between her legs as she slides her fingers inside a Mercedes’ underwear, beginning to delicately stroke her. Mercedes grips her shoulders tight, letting out a breathy moan. Byleth presses harder, her strokes going from teasing to earnest. Mercedes is deliciously wet, Byleth’s slim, calloused fingers sliding easily against her sensitive folds. 

“Mercedes,” she gasps as she strokes. The other woman spreads her legs and shudders.

Byleth swallows hard, and slides a finger inside, making Mercedes shudder. Her thighs are trembling a little as Byleth pumps her finger in and out, causing a steady stream of breathy, tiny gaps to emit from Mercedes as she grips her.

“More,” she whispers, and Byleth obeys.

She slides in a second finger and rides the high of this, Mercedes clinging to her and trembling, bare breasts heaving against Byleth’s chest, fingers gripping her shoulders, her soft, thigh thighs around Byleth’s waist. All she can smell is Mercedes’ perfume and arousal, and it’s intoxicating, the scent clogging her nose. Her soft skin, her hair tickling Byleth, the wet, tight heat around her fingers. She moans as she works.

Mercedes begins to move her hips, trying to ride Byleth’s fingers as best as she can from her current angle. Byleth presses a grin into her neck and brings her thumb up to stroke her clit while her fingers work. Mercedes lets out a deep, breathy moan and pushes into it, working her hips harder.

“Please,” she moans raggedly into Byleth’s ear, “please Byleth, please, don’t stop, please.”

“You’re perfect,” Byleth whispers. “Mercedes, you’re so perfect, so beautiful, come for me.”

She moans loudly, rocking a little more frantically. “Byleth!”

“Come for me,” she whispers, her voice low. “I want to feel it, I want to feel you.”

“Oh,” Mercedes gasps, high-pitched. Her chest heaves. “Oh, oh, oh-“

She spasms as she comes, shuddering against Byleth as her orgasm sweeps through her. Byleth continues to finger her through it, Mercedes clenching tightly around her. After a few moments, Mercedes squeals and pulls away, and Byleth slips her fingers out. With Mercedes watching with wide eyes, Byleth licks her glistening fingers clean. Mercedes swallows hard.

She looks beautiful like this, spread out on Byleth’s desk, her hair in disarray, breasts exposed, skirt hiked up and her lips kiss-swollen, her cheeks rosy. 

“What about you?” Mercedes asks sweetly. “Let me help.”

She sweeps Byleth into an open-mouthed kiss as her delicate hands reach down and unfasten Byleth’s shorts. She reaches in, past the waistband of her tights and her underwear, and wastes no time in stroking at Byleth’s clit and folds with intent. She shudders against her, knees wobbly, and just holds on, knowing she won’t last long. Mercedes makes quick work of her, but Byleth has been on edge for what feels like a year. She comes hard, gasping, and Mercedes strokes her through it until she can’t stand it. 

Smiling, Mercedes licks her fingers clean.

Byleth’s eyes widen a little as she takes in the sight, swallowing hard. “You-“

Mercedes giggles and leans forward, kissing her nose. “It was only proper to return the favor,” she says sweetly. “Besides, it was too tempting.”

Byleth kisses her again, and Mercedes sighs into it, leaning forward into the contact. Their arms wrap around each other again as they deep the kiss, heavy breaths mingling between them. When they break apart, Mercedes beams. 

“Not what I had in mind when you invited me for tea, but I can’t say I’m complaining,” she says with a little giggle.

Byleth flushes a little, embarrassment sinking in as Mercedes delicately buttons her blouse back up. The mark on her neck is still visible, and it makes Byleth swallow hard to see it, so obvious and dark against her creamy skin. 

“This was okay?” Byleth asks, suddenly shy.

“Of course, darling. It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t.” Mercedes puts a hand on her cheek, sweet. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Me too,” Byleth confesses a little breathlessly.

“Then it’s settled: we’re both rather satisfied, hm?”

“Yes,” she says, nuzzling her cheek against Mercedes’ hand. “I would say we are.”

The smile Mercedes gives in answer is positively radiant. Soon after she finishes dressing, she helps Byleth put the tea things away, humming sweetly. They work together in companionable silence, and it feels… nice. Byleth worried it might be awkward, but things flow between them easily, not missing a beat. When Mercedes gathers herself to leave, the sun setting, Byleth sweeps her into her arms at the door and kisses her.

“Stay the night,” she says softly. 

Mercedes flushes, looking sweet and beautiful in the dimming light, and bites her lip as she nods.

“Okay.”

She giggles as Byleth sweeps her off her feet and carries her towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome! Feel free to come see me on twitter @sterling_stars to see me yell in real time!


End file.
